The invention relates to a cockpit oxygen mask with the features specified in the below specification.
With the oxygen supply systems for cockpit crews used in aircraft, for reasons of weight and space, one strives to keep the quantity or oxygen which is brought along in the aircraft as small as possible. Thereby however, one should ensure an adequate oxygen supply of the cockpit crew. This demands an as efficient as possible utilization of the oxygen which is carried on board. Oxygen losses must be avoided.
In this context, cockpit oxygen masks and in particular their pressure regulators are of significance. With the cockpit oxygen masks known until now, the sluggish regulation (closed-loop control) behavior of the mechanically designed pressure regulator leads to a relatively large quantity of oxygen which is not used, being consumed, since the pressure regulation valve of the pressure regulator may only meter the oxygen quantity led into the cockpit oxygen mask in an inadequate manner, and only reacts with a delay to the requirement situation.